Switching Game
by Anyu Matsuri
Summary: Maya, Ami, Kozue and their History teacher Minoru Abe/Uchida Fumiaki are pulled into a deadly game without them even realizing at first that they had set themselves as players of this "Play or Die" game. Will they ever get out alive?
1. Chapter 1: Unceremoniously

**Disclaimer: Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin, its original plot, characters, turn of events, and the like are not mine. This is just some crazed-up fan version, wherein if I owned Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin everything can happen and I'll make everything crazy. It will even reach season 100 and Fumiaki from the future won't die. Anyway, it's not mine, just this story's plot.**

**Warnings: OOC or whatever (I'm not sure if I had written them right), depicting violence and my choice of words are stupid. My grammar isn't even correct. If it was correct then it's a miracle. The reader's the one to judge, which is you.**

**Kapitel 1: Unceremoniously**

Inside the Principal's office…

"Uwaa~!" Uchida Fumiaki, widely known as the history teacher Minoru Abe, has been experiencing yet another beating from Waldstein Academy's principal, Kumashiro Maya.

"That's for being part of the Occult!" Maya-san said in her usual angry tone.

Fumiaki managed to dodge one punch before he was sent flying once again to the wall. "I thought I'm already cleared on that?"

Maya's angry face contorted even further. "Don't make up stories yourself, Bunmei!" and he was then greeted again by a sharp punch to his face. Beaten up, he scrambled away from the office before Maya could begin punching him again. But before he could escape, he was greeted by two of his students, Kozue and Ami.

"Hey, Abe-sensei." A gruff voice for a girl called out to him. Fumiaki stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at his student who was calling out to him. It was Ami, together with Kozue, obviously on their way to Maya-san's office.

"What is it?" he asked, his façade of a courageous teacher slowly falling apart. _I'm in the middle of escaping, you know?_ Fumiaki had no choice but to face his students with farce courage. "Anything I can do to help?"Fumiaki asked in his most convincing courageous tone. _Talk about bad luck, _was what keeps on circling inside his head.

He was eyed by Ami suspiciously at first because of his _very _unusual behavior, and then held out to him a deck of cards. "We were just on our way to Maya's office. Thought we could play a game. How about you join us?"

Fumiaki's brows furrowed. _If I saw Maya again I would never live to see the end of the world!_

"I'm sorry but-"

"Heh?" Ami suddenly said, abruptly cutting off Fumiaki. "Don't tell me you're that **scared** to get defeated by us?"

"I-I'm n-no-not!" Fumiaki said without even noticing how his voice had been trembling.

"If not, then why is your voice trembling?" Kozue asked this time, with the glasses-wearing girl looking a lot more courageous than him as his knees are already shaking.

"Sigh," Fumiaki breathed, his shoulders slumped and he looked like hell had set itself before his very eyes. _If only I could tell you, _Fumiaki said to the imaginary Ami and Kozue inside his head. "O-okay! Off we g-go, then!" he said in real life, but he was already dripping with sweat from fright. _ I'm dead meat!_

Inside the Principal'soffice,_again_…

"So, what are we gonna do with those?" Maya asked, pointing to the deck of cards in front of her, which were vulgarly displayed by Ami.

"We're gonna play the Old Maid!"

"Oh. The Old Maid game!" Fumiaki suddenly butted in. "I know that gam-"

Before Fumiaki could even finish what he was saying he was punched sharply in the face and was once again sent flying to the nearest wall.

"That's for butting in, **Abe-sensei**." said the now sarcastic and completely angry Maya. She was then given long stares by Kozue and Ami, who was not supposed to get startled by her behavior towards Fumiaki.

"Ami-san, did something happen to Maya-san?" Kozue whispered, not wanting Maya hear what she was asking her other friend. But Kozue did otherwise. She didn't even bother to lower down her voice.

"Nah, maybe she just woke up this morning realizing how much she _likes_ Abe-sensei," was what she said.

They had been expecting for the worst after Ami realized what had just slipped from her mouth. But Maya never did anything, even to retaliate. She just eyed them angrily.

"Is that true, Maya-san?" Fumiaki managed to say after appearing from the rubble he was in. Obviously he heard their conversation even though he was knocked semi-unconscious. When Maya just looked at him angrily, he continued to ramble. "So, you like me huh? Huh? Huh?"

After a few more words Maya seems to reach her limit. "Don't get ahead of yourself!", and Fumiaki was attacked mercilessly by the spear that rested beside the Principal's table. Fumiaki was then again sent to the rubble he had been.

Maya then went to her seat and crossed both her arms and legs. "So, why are we playing Old Maid?"

"Because, it's boring!" Ami exclaimed, suddenly putting her arms behind her head and makes a pouting face.

"And lately the occult related cases had been going down." Kozue gloomily added, looking really glum.

"If you badly wanted to have occult happen, why don't we play Angel-san?" Maya suggested. [**A/N**: _Angel-san is another name for Ouija board, wherein you use a board to call on spirits. Just in case somebody does not know what this was._]

"Eh?" Kozue suddenly snapped back up. "Does that even work? Last time we did that, we ended up getting no results at all..."

"That was because Maya-san was never dead in the first place." Ami had said, looking at Kozue with dead-serious eyes. She was about to persuade Maya-san with the same words, but before she can say anything, Maya-san already looked dead-set into playing Angel-san.

"Don't worry Naruse," Maya said, with a smug look on her face, "we have a sacrifice", which she said while pointing to the now-unconscious Fumiaki. "It will surely work since we have a sacrifice called Abe-sensei. I'm sure Angel-san wouldn't mind with a measly sloth like him."

"Isn't that a lot more dangerous?" Ami finally said, trying to convince Maya that she was going a bit too far. Maya then remembered what happened on her father's funeral wherein her father had called forth a _Lamie_, an ancient spirit feared by the same people who had first called it. [**A/N**: _For more information about this story, please watch episode one of Occult Academy._]

"You're right." Maya finally said, putting her chin on her palms. "We don't want any casualties."

"If you don't want Old Maid, then what are we gonna play?" Ami retorted.

"You really want to play?" Maya said, clearly irritated about everything. "Then if you do, can you think of anything?"

The three started to think of ideas, and even tried to make up some, but it all sounds idiotic. Then Fumiaki started stirring up. With his hand on the right side of his head, he looked at the three who were obviously locked up in thought.

"What are you three thinking about?" he abruptly asked, which apparently broke up the silence lingering in the room. "Aren't you three gonna play Old Maid?"

"We never really intended too." Maya irritatingly told him, which clearly meant _"Shut the hell up and listen!"_ or something. "Right now we are _clearly_ thinking up of something to make up for that."

Fumiaki, determined to prove himself a better thinker than the three of them, started joining them in thinking up for a game that's full of suspense.

After a long while Kozue shouted "I got it!" which was then followed up by bewildered looks from her companions in the room.

"What was it that you got? Huh? Kozue?" Ami hopefully asked the latter. "Have you thought up of a game?"

"A game?" Kozue asked Ami, blinking several times to make sure she was hearing—and seeing—right. "Are we supposed to think up of a game right now?"

A chorus of 'What?' and '…The hell?' can be heard from the other three. Kozue just looked at them innocently before started singing a song that made everyone freeze.

_There is only one way_

_But hope that it's okay!_

_For if it's not_

_Then you are dead_

_For this is a switching game._

"There! That was what popped in my head exactly two minutes ago!" Kozue said while applauding herself.

"What is that song, Kozue?" Ami asked, apparently curious because of the lyrics and the 'Switching Game' it mentioned.

"That song?" Kozue stared and blinked hard at Ami because of her question. "The one I'm singing earlier? You mean the song that popped into my head earlier?"

Maya snapped. "Of course it is, you idiot."

Kozue just looked afar before speaking up. "That was a song I once heard in my childhood days." She then started to play with her fingers by letting them meet up in level of her chest, finally making up a finger triangle. "It was sung by a group of high school kids in front of my elementary school one day. The day after that, they were reported missing."

The three exchanged eerie looks. A game that can make people disappear overnight? Was there a game like that?

"But how did you know that they disappeared the next day—Ugh!"

"Did you hear how it was supposed to be played?" Maya asked Kozue, clearly interested in the matter. She cut through Abe-sensei's sentence by slapping him with a thick book that was lying harmlessly on the table. The result was what you expect it is, he flew all over the room because of it.

"How to… play? Was that song even pertaining to a game?" Ami then asked, but was only greeted with an awkward silence. Kozue and Maya-san, still holding the heavy-looking thick book that she used to hit Fumiaki, just looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"So, Naruse," Maya then said, turning once more to Kozue, "did they ever discussed how to play that game?"

"…They didn't really discuss anything about it, but that song has another verse after the part that I sang." She then began to sing the next part.

_Just shout the words 'Switch commence!'_

_And everything will turn into a mess!_

_Tables will turn_

_And each one of you will take the turn_

_Once started_

_There is no coming back_

_For if it so_

_Bad luck will befall on your lap!_

"That was all that I heard, but I was sure there is another verse after that. But I don't seem to remember what it was." Kozue told the two, and also the beaten-up Fumiaki. "I also saw them heading for the ruins after that. Following that, I don't know what happened next. Then the next day they were already missing."

"…This seems interesting." Maya murmured, but the two girls heard her.

"What was interesting?" Ami asked, and then seconds later she turned up her face into one which is horrified. "Don't tell me?"

"…What you're thinking was right, Ami." She then stood up and picked up the still-unconscious Fumiaki by the collar. "We're going to play that game and end the mystery surrounding it!"

… **End of Kapitel 1 …**

**Author's Note: Oh my god they're so much different from their real character types! But I hope you all liked it. This is my very first fanfic, which I wrote while waiting for all those fanfics to print. I've been reading a lot of yaoi fanfics today! To which I don't know if I should be proud of.**

**I never really intended this to have a lot of chapters, but I guess it will have a lot more to come. I'm also sorry for the super fast pace of the story! I'm on a roll today, the story practically wrote itself. And also another disclaimer, I never really knew how to play the Old Maid. I just saw it from Kuroshitsuji. The switching game was just a game I thought up while daydreaming. Kuroshitsuji will also appear at the next chapter and the chapters after that.**

**Anyway, please do review! This is a normal one, and I don't think I'll post any yaoi fanfics here because it might get banned for indecent words. Let me rephrase that, too MANY indecent words. :3 Well anyway, please review! I'll be posting another fanfic soon, if I ever can.**

**Happy 2011 year everybody~! Though it's already five months too late to tell you all of this, it's already the 21****st**** year of the Heisei era eh~? A piece of advice: "Don't be afraid to open up your wings, and head for that clear blue sky!" Wiedersehen~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Rite of Passage

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin. Just this fan fiction you're about to read.**

**Warnings: Depicting violence (Fumiaki is always thrown around for he was such a nuisance) and the stupid choice of words are too much!**

**Kapitel 2: Rite of Passage**

On the way to the ruins of Matsushiro castle…

"Maya-san!" Kozue shouted, trying her darnedest to stop Maya from going to the ruins. But Maya wasn't going to be deterred. She just looked ahead while still dragging the unconscious Fumiaki towards the ruins.

"Kozue, it's no use." Ami waved her hands in front of her face while telling Maya about all this, all the while keeping up with their pace. "She won't change her mind as long as it's all about occult." But also she was shocked of her words. _What did I say? Shouldn't be the occult freak be Kozue-san?_

"Ami, why are you being such a dork?" Maya had said, after turning to face Ami. Kozue had shrinked back in fright.

"What did I do?"

Ami waited for an answer, but all she got was that deafening silence. She then turned to her disdainfully, before turning a 180 degree to the other direction.

"Fine! Do what you want! I'm _obviously _going home!"

Ami had already walked away when Maya realized something wrong in the place where they are supposed to be. The sky looked a lot darker, the stars more pronounced, with a huge, looming blue moon just above their heads. Their path has also been lined with hedgerows. It had become a labyrinth.

"…What? No! Kozue! Don't leave my side!" Maya had then turned towards Kozue, but the hedgerows had also been closing unto her too. She had only been able to shout "Maya-san!" before being swallowed up by the thick bushes. The sky then turned instantly dark, with the moon hanging closely, as if threatening to crush anyone when it falls.

Fumiaki had stirred up soon after that. His head was throbbing badly, maybe because of all those punches he received earlier from Maya-san. Looking up, he only had about a few seconds before he had been able to mutter incomprehensible words.

"What, **Abe-sensei**? Are you going to make me irritated further?"

"…N-no of course not-t!"

"…Stupid."

Fumiaki had turned in every direction, as if looking for something. When he seems to have not found what he had been looking for, he turned to Maya for help.

"…Um—"

"**What?**"

"EEEP!"

"Why are you shrieking like a girl? Seriously, why should I be left alone in this stupid labyrinth-like place with someone as dorky as you?"

It took Fumiaki a few more minutes before he had comprehended what has been said to him. "…EEEH? DO YOU SERIOUSLY MEAN THAT WE ARE ALL ALONE IN SOME LABYRINTH-LIKE PLACE? WHERE ARE WE ANYWAY? WHERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME? WHERE—UGH!"

Maya-san had hit Abe-sensei in the head.

"Shut up, **you're being annoying.**" Maya had said, completely holding a baseball bat. Where the hell she might have got it is from somewhere either she doesn't know. It just popped out on thin air when she thought of something to hit Abe-sensei/Fumiaki.

Fumiaki then rubbed the part of his head where the baseball bat had landed. "That hurt!"

"Of course it must hurt. Or are you becoming a masochist?"

"Huh? I don't seriously get your pace." Fumiaki had managed to utter without Maya hurting him. When he noticed that he stood up and went beside Maya. "So, what are we doing now?" he asked, though it only seemed like he was only talking to pure air. So he just shut up.

That was an awfully tense minute or so of silence, until…

"…I remember now." Maya had said, so suddenly that Fumiaki had jumped in his place. His sweat dropped from his head to the ground, wherein if you looked there was not a trace of the sweat left. Weird.

"Excuse me, Maya-san," Fumiaki asked, his eye nervously shifting from Maya's face and to the baseball bat that she carries. "What are you thinking about?"

"_Once started_

_There is no coming back_

_For if it so_

_Bad luck will befall on your lap!"_

Maya had completed the last stanza of the song before turning to Fumiaki, though she dared not sing it again, for she does not know the consequences. "That was a warning. This game must have already started. And now it managed to separate us from the rest."

Fumiaki seems to not comprehending what was said because he stupidly asked "What?" to Maya-san, who sent him flying again for he pissed her off.

"But then, when did it start?" Maya had turned to herself again, with Fumiaki lying helplessly somewhere else, comprehending loudly and thinking while shouting her ideas to herself.

"Maybe the moment you stepped outside towards the sacred site…?" a screechy voice answered her thoughts. Maya involuntarily turned in search of the voice, but found no one. "Heh heh! Do you think I'll be behind you? Think again!"

Maya then realized where the voice was originating, so she looked up. Upon doing so, her eyes widen in disbelief. Staring at her was a self-aggrandizing Sphinx, her haughty face looking funny for she has the body of a lion. Nevertheless nothing seems to make her less terrifying. The Sphinx, after seeing that she had fully frightened her to-be food, flew back to her nest made of people's dead bodies.

"It seems that you are lost, traveler." The Sphinx asked. She also seemed to not notice Fumiaki, who continued to pretend he was unconscious.

"…So what if I am? I just have to answer some flimsy question to pass, right?"

The Sphinx smiled in a snotty way. "You are _too _overconfident. Do you think my question is that easy?"

"Unfortunately, **yes**. I'm sorry, but you're already way past your era."

"Your time too will end, if you do not answer my question." The Sphinx's eyes shone brightly red, and at the instant a lot of red dots also formed a circle, closing on me. When the moonbeams had shone on them, I had seen that they are chupacabras.

Maya suddenly remembered the time when she and Ami chased those damn chupacabras. They also had an argument like this.

"_But, she's not here with me this time…" _Maya regained her composure immediately. "Okay Sphinx, I will answer your question."

"Very well." The Sphinx smiled again. "And, just an additional entertainment." Her wings pointed towards the chupacabras around Maya. Maya flinched in disgust. She still remembers how disgusting these creatures were and also how sharp their teeth were.

The Sphinx, seeing that Maya-san is obviously disgusted with the sight of hundred chupacabras around her suddenly giggled in delight. It was weird hearing a Sphinx giggle like a high school girl.

"Here's my question:

Ages passed without them being perceived

Unnoticed yet together with us they have been

A constant companion every time the sun's at its peak

What is now the answer to what I seek?"

"When did you change your question?" Maya asked, still not grasping the question that the Sphinx had given her. Under normal circumstances, the Sphinx should have asked the question she had asked Oedipus eons ago but no! The creature suddenly changed her question. Now it's only up to Maya if she can answer the question right. [**A/N:** _The question was supposed to be: What walks on four legs in the morning, on two legs at noon, and on three legs in the evening? The answer was a human being, who in infancy crawls on all fours, in adulthood walks upright on two legs and in old age uses a cane. When Oedipus solved her riddle, the Sphinx killed herself._]

"I'm giving you five minutes." The Sphinx declared. Then the Sphinx's head turned towards a corner hidden by the shadow of the brooding bushes. "Butler! Time her for me."

At first it may look like the Sphinx had called out in futility, but at the instant a butler clad in black entered the scene. _"Now, who's this funny-looking guy? A butler? Then he's supposed to be called…"_

"Sebastian!" Maya had told herself aloud. The guy in black glared at her with his shining red eyes. His pocket watch was open in his right palm.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, or better yet, Sebastian asked. His palm had swiftly closed on the pocket watch after that scary remark.

"…That's how butlers are supposed to be called, dummy."

"Heh." The guy called Sebastian suddenly smirked, his cunning smile increased an inch in length. "No one else called me a dummy except my master. _You are different_."

"I didn't order you to talk to my food _Sebastian_." The Sphinx glared at him. She turned to Maya again. "So, what was now your answer?"

"…Shadow." Maya blurted out suddenly.

"Why?" The Sphinx asked, her haughty face turned stony. If Sphinxes can be surprised, this might be how they looked like.

"Because it is mostly unnoticed, since shadows are mostly just lying at our feet. Complete imitations of ourselves, yet they only come out whenever the sun, or any light source is shining upon us."

The Sphinx, realizing that Maya had known of the answer, turned instead on rage. "You cheated!" she said in her screeching voice, hoping to deter Maya. But Maya was firm. She didn't back down even though she knew that she was practically helpless in that situation.

"I did not." Maya said; and without a doubt was the truth. Her hands are on her waist, her stingy eyes looking directly at the Sphinx's own, Maya-san's haughty nature springing once again to the top. "So, can I pass now?"

"No." The Sphinx muttered, her thought addled with fury. Due to her own understanding of cheating and non-cheating she was thinking that she had been deceived, which for her was the primary sin of all. "No you cannot! Chupacabra, get her!"

And almost instantly the chupacabras are racing towards her…

… **End of Kapitel 2 …**

**Author's Note: A new year to all again~! Just now I was watching a video of a Japanese band named Pigstar and it made me remember Junjou Romantica! [They are the ones who sung the opening songs of the said anime for season 1 and 2] I hope there's a season 3! I'm sorry; I really get excited on this subject matter.**

** I hope that you all liked this second chapter as well. I made this on my free time. Or the time wherein I got bored doing school stuffs. Anyways, my course requires a lot of reading articles, notes and books (I'm a Literature student, which shouldn't be taken lightly because it is supposed to be hard!). So, is there gonna be a hiatus? Wakaranai~! Besides, it's unpredictable if ever there's going to be one. Also, finals had just ended, but I'm going to have a part-time job in the summer. I hate being penniless~! I still have to get my cosplay outfit ready.**

**Since I wrote this a month before summer break, I was thinking of changing the lot of this note. But lo! I guess I just didn't want to do it. **

** What a space taker! Anyhow, I'm waiting for your lovely comments or reviews~! "When you're already tired from trying to chase the sky, you can always come down to the earth and rest. After that you can try again~." Wiedersehen~ :3**


End file.
